Kitty Love
by CiCipizza
Summary: Romania is trying to get revenge, when he has an Arthur-worthy fail and turns himself into a cat! Human Names used, Rated T for Lizzy's Mouth Roma/Hun ONE-SHOT!


**Kitty Love**

**A/N: I know, I know... Starting a little random one-shot while the rest of you guys are expecting a new chapter to my other stories, shame I know... But you know, the authoress is a bitch, and felt like uploading a one-shot! :P Well enjoy a bit of kitty love that equals RomaniaxHungary~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! For all I freakin' know, someone's already done something like this, but you know what? You know what? Hush, for this is my version dammit.**

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK~XOXOXOXO**

She was tired, _really_ tired. Like, so tired, she could die and not even notice it. A long day at the meeting and still no conclusions. And that stupid trio of perverts kept trying to crawl up her skirt. Well, more Francis and Gilbert, Antonio was too busy cuddling Lovi-chan. Which she was to busy fan-girling over to notice Francis was creeping up to her again.

'My god... Kill me now...' She thought tiredly before lying on her hotel room's couch. She was about to fall asleep in her meeting clothes when she heard light scratching against the patio door. She was on the second floor of her hotel, so she had no idea how anything could have made it on to her patio. She checked the blinds and saw a small shivering figure. As lightning lit up the sky, she could make out a small cat, it's yellow-orange fur matted to it's sides by the water.

"Mrrrrooooowwwww..." It's mewling could be heard from the other side of the glass doors. It's little red eyes, unblinking and pleading, stared up at her begging to be let in to dry off.

Feeling bad for the poor creature, she opened the doors and it bolted into her room. When she saw it again, it was shivering under her covers, and trying to fall into a fitful sleep. Sighing, but not wanting to sleep on a wet bed and catch a cold, she tried to coax it out. It could be a stray and possibly have rabies.

"Come on, come see...Here kitty, kitty, kitty..." It poked it's head out and started sniffing her hand. It then shakily walked out and let her pick it up. After getting a firm but gentle grasp on the cat, she brought it to the bathroom, and wrapped a towel around it. She dried it off gently and the cat relaxed slightly at her touch. you're so fluffy when you're dry, now aren't you?" She commented silently"Wow,. The cat just purred and leaned into her touch. She noticed he (She decided to stop calling it an 'it' and deemed it male) had a red, yellow, and blue ribbon tied around his neck that formed a cute little bow; or, at least, it used to. Now, it layed there, untied and soggy, on the floor. She ceased her petting to pick it up, and she tied it back around his neck.

"Mrow!" The little tom was a little sad that she had stopped petting him, but then he noticed her true reasons for stopping. He eagerly leaned in for her to tie it back on.

**xoxoxoxo~**_**Demitri's POV**_**~xoxoxoxo**

_xoxoxo~Time Skip - Before the Storm~xoxoxo_

He wasn't expecting it to fail on him; he truly wasn't. So, of course, when the smoke cleared, and everything seemed a whole lot bigger, he was shocked. '_WTF? Why ME?_' He streaked to a mirror and stared at himself in defeat. All he wanted to do was to get revenge for Alfred dumping a freakin' bucket of glitter _on his head._ Was that really too much to ask for? Standing before him was a cat version of himself, little fang and all. But his hat had disappeared, in its place was a red, yellow, and blue ribbon around his neck. He appeared to be a European Short-hair, his fur yellow-orange. His immediate thought for action was to go to Lukas, the Norwegian skilled in the magic arts. He started to head for the door when he noticed the height of it.

"Mrrooww!" '_OH COME ON?_' He stood desperately on his back legs, grappling for the door. 'No, no, no! I can't effing reach it!' With one final, and rather pitiful, jump, he sighed and meandered over to the window. '_I guess I'll have to climb up through the window.._.' He quietly pried the window open and leaped out. He carefully jumped from window to window, not wanting to test the theory that cats always land on their feet. He flicked his tail and scrambled up the fire escape, which was on the other side of the building. He didn't notice the dark clouds till it started storming on him, making the window sill he was standing on slick. He hopped inside the patio gates and walked to the door. He scratched at the screen, desperate to get in.

"Mmmmrrrroooowwww..." His meow sounded absolutely pitiful, he was cold and wet, and when he saw Elizabeta, he wanted to crawl in a hole and die of hypothermia. She seemed to think about something before letting him in, where he immediately ran for her bed, and slid gracefully(not) under the covers. She followed soon after, and watched him for a second before trying to coax him out.

"Come on, come see...Here kitty, kitty, kitty..." She called to him silently. Only to seem normal, he poked his head out and sniffed her hand. '_Hmmm, still smells like paper. She must have just flopped down on the couch when she got home. She does look rather tired..._' He crept up to her, and allowed her to pick him up. He noticed the large wet spot he left on her bed and sorta felt bad. He didn't know why, though. She brought him to the bathroom, where she rubbed his fur dry. When she was done, she randomly started petting his head. He was seriously trying to suppress the urge to purr.

"Wow, you're so fluffy when you're dry, now aren't you?" She commented silently. '_S***, my resolve is breaking..._' He let loose a small rumble from his throat. He knew his ribbon was off, but when she reached to pick it up and tie it on him.

"Mrow!" He walked forward eagerly, wanting it on him quickly. She made it back into a bow that was positioned perfectly on the side of his head. He purred in happiness, n-n-not because s-she was petting-g him a-again! No, why would he purr over that? That's totally not it...

"You know, you remind me of this guy I know..." He took in a small gasp of air. "He's a big pain in the ass." Elizaveta finished.

"Hey! There are possibly children around!" She obviously was not expecting a response. Heck, neither was he! '_WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT I COULDN'T TALK?_'

"W-who was that? I swear to God, Demitri, if that's you, I will get you and beat the ^$* out of you, and bury you in a dumpster!" The guy she was technically speaking to, flinched. '_Youch... meanie, you would do something like that..._'

"Mmmeeewww!" He totally didn't expect that ability, at least not yet. '_I guess it doesn't have any long __term effects..._' He pawed at Elizaveta's hand for it to continue. When she didn't resume, he lightly nipped her hand between his teeth. She blinked down at him, before seeing him staring at her pointedly. '_Ahem, CONTINUE!_' She gently pet him again and he relaxed again in her lap. '_You know, I never thought this would ever happen..._' Him, sitting in her lap, her, petting his head almost as if it is the most calming thing in the world... '_I guess... It's pretty nice...Zzzz..._' With that last thought, he fell asleep in her lap, content.

**xoxoxoxo~**_**Nobody's POV**_**~xoxoxoxo**

She felt the cat's breathing slow, and assumed he was asleep. She shifted her hold on him and carried him to her room. As she put him on the bed, he flexed his claws in a way that would keep his grip on her shirt. "S-so cute..." She gently pried the cat's claws off and set about getting dressed in her night clothes. It was almost midnight, she realized, quickly set her alarm and went to bed. As she fell asleep, around one in the morning, the cat stirred.

He felt weird, and he knew what was coming. He ran for the bathroom and shut the door to the best of his ability. He was blinded by a sudden flash of light and a poof of smoke, before he knew it, he was standing in front of the mirror, fully clothed, and back to normal in general.

"Finally..." He sighed in relief. For some reason, he felt the need to leave Elizaveta a note. In the note he wrote:

"_Elizaveta,_

_Thank you for taking care of me. Visit me before the conference for a little token of thanks._

_Cu sinceritat,_

_Demitri"_

It was really sappy, but it will do. He reentered her room and propped it up against her alarm clock. With that, he left, not saying a word other wise.

_xoxoxo~ Time Skip- Morning aprox. 7:00 ~xoxoxo_

"What the...?" Elizaveta started, noticing the cat was gone, and there was a mysterious note on her bedside table. It was a simple note, you know, but it was who it came from that irked her. '_Now_ _why in the hell would he write something like this..._' She was groggy in the head, and she wasn't thinking over anything until she had her coffee. '_Damn you, Demitri... Giving me a headache before the meeting even starts..._' But she felt happy in some weird way. Seeing his quick but still flowing cursive made her heart just a tad faster. '_Aw HELL NO! I do not like Demitri THAT way... Sure he's admirable and all that- Wait, what am I even saying?_' "AUUUGGHHH..." (que loud slam here) Good morning table. Meet head. I believe this is the first time you both met? "Damn you to hell for giving me a shit ton of confusion..."

'_Well, I might as well go see what the hell he wants..._' She downed the rest of her coffee, the creamy brown liquid hot in her mouth. Quietly, Elizaveta approached her door and swung it open. She was about to step out before looking down at her apparal. '_Shit, I'm still in my pajamas!_' She raced in and not even a minute later, the front door was still open, she ran out fully clothed. '_I'll see what you're up to, Demitri Dogaru._'

As Elizaveta came to the lobby, there he sat, patiently reading a _Dracula_ novel, was Demitri. He was wearing a simple gray suit, and he looked on bored at the others while also reading the novel. She slowly walked toward the Romanian, and he caught sight of her. He smiled a simple smile, not flirtatious, not coy, not even a grimace when she wasn't looking. He probably had a really good night's sleep, the lucky bastard...

"Alo! And how was your morning, Liz?" A genuinely innocent question. She decided to answer this for him- wait she means herself!

"Fairly pleasant." She sat next to him, and his random happiness was contagious, she had to smile. "So, I read your note. What was that about?" Things were still barely registering to her brain.

"Ahhh, I'll uhhh, I'll tell you later...But your thank you gift, is this..." Out of nowhere, he kissed her right on the lips, eyes squeezed shut. It was quick and chaste, but she didn't necessarily hate it, in fact, she sorta liked it. But as fast as it came it left, and he was tomato red and rushing through the doors before anything else came to mind. She lightly brushed her lips with her hand, blinking, before looking after him. '_He... He... He kissed me... He kissed me? But why? I'm always so cruel to him!_' Wait a minute... Cat disappears_, _note appears, he thanks me, he explains later. She tried to remember the first part of the line...

"_Thanks for taking care of me..._" She recalled and suddenly it hit her. '_Holy crap! The cat I took care of yesterday was Demitri? H-How was I supposed to know? Well, it did respond negatively to me calling him a pain in the ass..._' She felt like she was trying to comprehend something that couldn't be comprehended. '_That doesn't explain why he was a cat!_' Not noticing her surroundings, she bumped into a familiar figure at the meeting hall.

"A-ah!" Demitri almost fell over, but he was caught off guard. He turned to see who had bumped in to him only to see Elizaveta apologizing profusely, not noticing it was him. His mind immediately flew to the kiss, and he blushed a bright red. Last night, as he was headed towards his room, he realized why he acted so strange around Liz.'_Aggghhhhh, I feel like a Gary Stu!_*****' She finally noticed who she ran into herself and blushed lightly.

"U-ummm, w-why did you kiss me...?" It was the only thing she could manage out at that moment. Suddenly a pair of bushes rustled and Francis and Gilbert appeared!

"Ain't it obvious, Lizzy?" Gilbert had his arm slung across her shoulder and was sniggering.

"_Mon petite_ Demitri _aimez-vous_!" There was a pregnant silence for a minute or two before Gilbert spoke up.

"Hey, Franny. Not even I could understand that. Please, ENGLISH!" He yelled at his friend, who was

giggling his strange laugh.

"I-I said, 'My little Demitri loves you!'"

…

…

"Kesesesesesese~! Exactly!"

…

…

"Francis/Gilbert, what the fuck?" They spoke at the same time, both just as confused as the other. '_I thought I wasn't crushing on her in plain sight!_' were the Romanian's thoughts. '_Wait a minute, why would he love me? I still haven't gotten my answer!_'

"Elizaveta, you are to naïve to understand, are you?" Francis crooned.

"Shut up! Your not making this any easier!" With that, she beat the crap outta them with her frying pan~ XD "Hey, um, Demitri, is it true...? T-that you like me...?" She blushed profusely at her last question. He did, too.

"Ummm, y-yeah... Any other questions?" He was desperate to get away from that for now.

"Yeah, actually. Why were you a cat?" Same question that has been bugging her since the beginning of this. '_Shit, I feel like a Mary Sue...*_'

"Ahhh, about that... Alfred dumped a bucket of glitter on my head after the meeting and declared me to be a _Twilight_ vampire. I thought it would be easier on my mind to kill him as a cat, and not as a person. It backfired, horribly..." Silent sob.

"Ohhh, I guess that's some what reasonable. W-well, we better get to the meeting..." Her hand found his, and they intertwined their fingers. And they walked into the meeting, holding each others hand lightly.

_**THE FREAKIN' END**_

**Mary Sue/ Gary Stu: A character that are like whiney teenagers that get everything they want, but are totally naïve otherwise. _At least I think..._** **_DON'T FORGET THE COMPETION! Yes it's still going. I felt like writing this for fun. So, review, visit my poll on my profile, and try to answer this: _'Which state am I from?' _Hint: in my letter story, it is one of the least mentioned states! Happy Spring Break, mah peeps~!_**


End file.
